Arachnophobia
by Neverwhere Chaos Mode
Summary: AN deleted only. After a depressing chain of events, Peter Parker finds himself in the Xavier Institute. Complete
1. Instant

Prologue - Instant  
  
Your life can change in an instant.  
  
Today is a good example.  
  
So was three days ago.  
  
And one year ago. And six months before that.  
  
And the day it all started two years ago.  
  
Two years ago, I was three months into my super powers. I had thought that was a life changing instant.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
My powers hadn't changed anything. I was an ignorant little teenager who wanted fame and glory, just like everyone else.  
  
Other people weren't my problem.  
  
They should have been.  
  
My Uncle Ben being shot by that same crook that I had failed to stop from robbing the wrestling ring I worked in was the life-changing event. It changed Spider-Man from a costumed wrestler, into a costumed crime fighter.  
  
Six months later, I was dating Gwen Stacy, daughter of Police Captain George Stacy. Captain Stacy died in the line of duty, sacrificing his life for that of a young child's to some random debris knocked loose in a fight with Doctor Otto Octavius, better known to the world as Doctor Octopus.  
  
Who I was fighting at the time.  
  
I should have been able to prevent George Stacy's death. I should have.  
  
But I didn't.  
  
I'm almost certain that Captain Stacy knew my identity. His dying wish was for me to take care of his daughter. He had been friend to both Peter Parker and Spider-Man, and I took his wish to heart.  
  
Six months later, I failed.  
  
The Green Goblin had discovered my identity, and had kidnapped Gwen because of it. This death was directly my fault.  
  
The Goblin and I fought on the Brooklyn Bridge, up on the support tower on the Brooklyn side. A close pass by the Goblin knocked her over the side. I shot down some webbing. I caught her, and held. The fight ended, Goblin, Norman Osborne, impaled by his own glider. It was only then that I was able to check on Gwen. The webbing had caught her sure enough. But she was dead. The angle was too steep and she stopped moving too fast. The webbing had broken her neck.  
  
But I had moved on, eventually. My Aunt had finally convinced me to go on a blind date with the Watson girl whose Aunt lived next door, and I was berating myself for not giving in earlier. Mary Jane was the most perfect girlfriend a guy could ask for. Unfortunately, other relationships were going downhill fast.  
  
Harry Osborne, my long time friend and Norman's son, had sworn revenge on Spider-Man for his father's death, and it led him to taking the same formula Norman had, and donning his father's mask in an effort to hunt me down. He, too, learned my identity.  
  
Three days ago, I was battling furiously with Harry, attempting to calm him down, and bring some of his humanity back, to no avail. Our fight led us inland, and away from the skyscrapers.  
  
It led into the heart of Queens.  
  
We battled up and down the streets. I threw my webbing at the Goblin glider mercilessly in order to keep him from firing into houses and cars to distract me.  
  
When we reached the modest two-story home where I lived, I knew my time was up. I had to stop him now. Thankful that Aunt May was next door at the Watson's, I engaged Harry from my own roof. Harry was not quite the Goblin that Norman was, but he was close enough. The real problem was the glider. It pitched and rolled through the skies effortlessly, and I was stuck on whatever I could leap to. With the thought of disabling the glider in mind, I shot some more webbing into one of the thrusters. The force of the other, unobstructed, thruster caused the glider to crash through the wall of the Watson home. I gaped in shock at what I had inadvertently done.  
  
Then the house exploded.  
  
Four bodies were confirmed dead.  
  
Harry Osborne.  
  
Aunt May.  
  
Anna Watson.  
  
Mary Jane.  
  
Three days later, as I stood and watched the graves in the cemetery, the faces of every person I had failed side by side in my mind, I had to wonder.  
  
_Is it worth it?_  
  
I looked down at the mask in my hand. The mask of a hero. The mask of a man who did what he did as penance for the greatest of mistakes. The mask of Spider-Man. In the two years since I had donned the mask, everything that I had touched had turned to ash. Everyone I had ever dared to love had paid the ultimate price.  
  
And they had been blind to the reasons why they were targeted.  
  
Well, most of them.  
  
_And in the end, the good I do is tainted by the deaths of those I care for._  
  
But still, the question remained. Was it worth it?  
  
_No._  
  
Simply put, that was the answer. No. If being Spider-Man prompted even more deaths, then Spider-Man would cease to exist.  
  
_From this day forth, there is only Peter Parker. Spider-Man is no more._  
  
I buried the nylon costume at the bottom of my suitcase to remind me of my failure, and packed all of my other clothes on top. I carefully laid my disassembled microscope on top, wrapped in bubble wrap.  
  
According to social services, I would not be coming back.  
  
The man coming to pick me up was a stranger to both social services and me. So much of a stranger in fact, that they didn't even have his last name on file. The only name they had was Logan.  
  
This had already been one hell of a bad two years, and it didn't look to be getting any better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chuck, we need to talk."  
  
Logan looked somewhat embarrassed as he approached.  
  
"Oh? What's troubling you Logan?"  
  
"I've got a problem. There's a kid I need to take care of."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. He got what I was getting at immediately.  
  
"No way. Not mine… but I'm now officially his guardian, being his god-father."  
  
"I wasn't aware that you had friends you were that well acquainted with."  
  
He sighed wistfully.  
  
_An emotional response, coming from him._  
  
"They're dead. Back when I was still working with the Canadian government, I was partnered with two American agents who worked for the organization that would later become SHIELD. After we saved each other's lives a few times, they kind of grew on me. I was Richard's best man at his wedding, and the first man to congratulate him when he discovered Mary was pregnant with the kid."  
  
"And…?"  
  
"And when they died in the plane crash, I left the kid for his Aunt and Uncle to take care of. They've certainly taken better care of him than I could have."  
  
"And now they're dead as well?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"The Uncle died about two years ago, his Aunt within the last few days. Fallout of the Spider/Goblin battle."  
  
"With an open mind, he could come here…"  
  
"I'm not sure how 'open' his mind will be, Chuck. In the last two years he's lost His Aunt, two girlfriends, and his best friend to battles between Spider-Man and various other crazies. And he's only sixteen for god's sake."  
  
"Well, you can't just ignore this. Pick him up and move to a hotel for a few days and try to figure out where he stands on the mutant issue. I'll talk to the students here. They have the right to be consulted about someone who isn't a mutant coming to live here, even if it's only a possibility."  
  
Logan looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"See you in a few days, Chuck." 


	2. Fish Out of Water

Chapter 1 - Fish Out of Water  
  
[And in other news, in light of the clash between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin last night in the Forest Hills are of Queens, the public's unrest concerning the mutant phenomenon continues to grow…]  
  
The picture changed to a ranting mob outside the Daily Bugle, heralding Publisher J. Jonah Jameson as a hero, and calling for Spider-Man to be captured and jailed.  
  
I growled and resisted the urge to sink my adamantium claws into the set in front of Peter, who I still hadn't figured out yet. I settled for turning the thing off with the remote, hitting the button harshly. The boy was still grieving, or at least I assumed that was what his silence meant.  
  
_What the hell is running through his head?_  
  
I sighed mentally.  
  
_Now or never._  
  
"So, kid, whaddya think of this whole mutant… thing."  
  
He looked up at me, and a grim smile appeared on his face for a moment.  
  
"I'm not really sure."  
  
He looked down again, and I resisted another urge to grumble. But he looked up after a moment, the look on his face thoughtful.  
  
"I guess that they're like other people I suppose… there are good ones and bad ones. The only difference is that they have more power to express it than other people."  
  
I just stared at him for a second. He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
I paused for a second before answering; I didn't want to upset the kid.  
  
"I guess I'm kind of… surprised… at that point of view, given everything that's happened to you. Especially…"  
  
He finished for me.  
  
"Spider-Man?"  
  
He laughed then, a short humorless bark of a laugh.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The thoughtful look came back to his face, along with a lot of grief.  
  
"Spider-Man always tries his best, but sometimes…"  
  
He sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"Sometimes what?"  
  
He sighed and stared off into space.  
  
"Sometimes a person's best isn't good enough, and I always did have horrible luck."  
  
_Well that's a crappy way to think about it…_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As we filed into the lounge, I wondered just what was going on. The Professor didn't usually call us all together unless there was a good reason.  
  
_I should really be studying for that biology test anyways…_  
  
I glanced at Rogue, who shrugged back. She didn't have any idea either. Scott, as usual, was the first to speak up.  
  
"So, what's this about professor?"  
  
What happened next was a little shocking. The Professor was… hesitant. This was a rarity, especially around us. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I am… considering… admitting a new student here, and I'd like your input."  
  
Jean frowned.  
  
"Isn't this the kind of decision you usually make on your own Professor? What do you need us for?"  
  
Spread out on the couch, Evan piped up.  
  
"Yeah, is his power _that_ dangerous? No offense, Rogue."  
  
He glanced in our direction at the last, but returned his gaze to the Professor, who smiled a little back.  
  
"No, quite the opposite, really. And that's why I've called you here."  
  
_Okay… something's not adding up here…_  
  
I decided to speak up.  
  
"If you want our help determining whether or not he's coming here, why is Mr. Logan already gone? At least, I assume that's where he's gone off to…"  
  
The Professor smiled at me.  
  
"An excellent deduction Kitty. You're quite right. That is where Logan's gone. But that's beside the point. Whether or not the boy comes _here_, Logan has a responsibility to keep him safe _somewhere_."  
  
Kurt spoke from his position on the wall.  
  
"Why is that Professor? If his power isn't all that dangerous, why make the decision our priority at all?"  
  
Professor Xavier sighed.  
  
"Kurt… no, no, it's not your fault. I was a little unclear. What I was trying to say earlier is that the boy is _normal_. He is _not_ a mutant."  
  
Shocked silence spread through the room. Scott was the first to recover.  
  
"So why are we considering taking him in?"  
  
The Professor looked him square in the eye.  
  
"Because, Scott, he has, quite literally, nowhere else to go."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I chuckled in my head.  
  
_Atta boy, Scott. Open mouth, insert foot._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's hard to be the new kid.  
  
Always.  
  
Especially when all you have going for you is above average skills in computers and science. Especially when the place you're going to is packed with people who believe that you're different.  
  
Which is funny because I'm not so different from them at all. I'm just choosing to hide it from everyone. Logan included. One of my father's best friends or not, it hardly matters, because Spider-Man is dead, and I must bury my powers, and him, as the result.  
  
Not only is it hard to be the new kid, it's hard to be the smart one. It's especially hard if you're both, because your only real niche in school life then is to take some of the initial pressure off of the people who were already being bullied.  
  
It's hard, no it _sucks_ to be the new kid. Always has, always will, end of story.  
  
_But things can get better in time…_  
  
That and more ran through my head as I unpacked my things in my new room here at the Xavier Institute. The costume was the first to go, being buried in it's new permanent home at the very bottom of the bottom drawer.  
  
_Hopefully, no one will ever look there._  
  
I paused to consider my new circumstance. I had encountered enough mutants as Spider-Man to give me a healthy respect for them, but I knew they came on both sides of the occasionally shifting line between good and evil. While I _was_ shocked to find that Logan himself was a mutant, it shouldn't have been _that_ surprising, considering how young he looked coupled with the fact that he knew my father.  
  
_The Professor's okay… a little, um… cryptic, for me. Storm's, well, in all honesty I think she needs to acquire a sense of humor. Or maybe I just don't know her that well. Beast is pretty cool. His situation is so grim, and some how he retains a sense of optimism. And Logan… well, he's Logan. Enough said._  
  
There was a sudden honking, and a glance out the window told me that my new roommates were back form their day of school.  
  
_Great. Now I get to enjoy being treated like a basket case. Lucky me. Well, I should at least try to make a decent first impression._  
  
With that in mind, I left the microscope to be assembled later, and proceeded to exit the room. The moment I stepped out of the door I received a familiar tingle in the back of my neck. I didn't stop to think, I just rolled out of the way, as there was a 'bamph' sound behind me.  
  
There was the distinct scent of sulfur that quickly faded as I faced the guy who had just appeared where I had been standing. Apparently my Spider-Sense had warned me about him landing on me. He was thin, and about my height, a little over five feet, but the most peculiar thing about him was his skin. He was a bluish color, and seemed to be covered in a smooth fur. As I stood slowly, I noted that his hands and feet ended in only three thick digits, and his ears were sharply pointed. Internally, I yelled at the piece of my brain that governed the scientist in me to shut up, and extended my hand, understanding the value of first impressions.  
  
_I certainly botched enough of them as Spider-Man… NO! I have to stop thinking that way. He's dead, and will never rise again._  
  
The three-fingered guy in front of me apologized and introduced himself.  
  
"Sorry about that. Usually there's no one up here yet. I'm Kurt Wagner."  
  
I gave a wan little smile.  
  
"Peter. Peter Parker. If you'll excuse me? I should probably introduce my self to everyone else."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
His broad grin faltered a little.  
  
"And thanks… for not saying anything about… this."  
  
He gestured down at his body. I smiled a bit more.  
  
"What's there to be ashamed of? Blue is _definitely_ your color."  
  
The grin came back.  
  
"You think? Cool!"  
  
We laughed a little, and I proceeded down the hall to the stairs while he headed to his room. The encounter had cheered me up a little, which was a good thing, as the round of introductions to the rest of the group was a little awkward. Everyone was polite enough to avoid the reason I had needed to find this new home, but it loomed around us constantly.  
  
_Things will be tense for weeks, if not forever, I just know it._


	3. Grief of All Kinds

Chapter 2 - Grief of All Kinds  
  
Alone.  
  
That's how most people would currently describe my situation, but I prefer the term solitary. The term alone implies loneliness, which means that the person in question actually _wants_ someone else there.  
  
I don't.  
  
Not right now anyway. The Professor says that I'm progressing through my grief normally. He says that if I feel the need to be alone, the need for _solitude_, that I should take it. So, I am currently solitary, both mentally and physically.  
  
In my mind I pull away from everything around me and wail constantly in my guilt.  
  
For what I did.  
  
For what I did not do.  
  
For what I failed to do.  
  
Physically I'm currently eating lunch on my first day at Bayville High. Physically I'm solitary despite Kitty Pride's annoying attempts to find me and 'include' me in the group. Physically, I'm solitary, because, well, I'm in the biggest tree on the campus, eating in its branches, and she can't find me to drag me away.  
  
I finish eating and pack the remains of my lunch back into its bag. I glance around, and spot a trash can near the school. I toss the bag from my relaxed position in the tree.  
  
_He shoots, he scores!_  
  
As always. A couple of years of snagging fleeing crooks with tracers will give anyone pretty good aim. But, with the way my luck was running, someone saw. One Lance 'Avalanche' Alvers. He leans his back against the tree and looks up at me.  
  
"Hey - new guy."  
  
I glance down at him, acknowledging his presence, but don't answer. He continues anyway.  
  
"I heard you're the new guy at the Xavier Institute. What do you _do_?  
  
I arch an eyebrow. His manners aren't the best, and I'm in no mood for wisecracks, but humor him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I don't believe that. Nothing? You have to be able to do something to get in there. Like this…"  
  
Lance steps back from the tree and clenches his fist. The ground around the tree begins to shake. I absently clutch the branch so that I remain stable, but otherwise do nothing. When it stops, I look down at him.  
  
"Get it through your thick skull. I'm an ordinary human. Now run off to your flunkies, pun intended, and leave me alone."  
  
Miniature fires seem to light in his eyes and he lets out an inarticulate growl. The shaking starts again, but this time more violent. I contemplate how much I would risk exposing by grabbing a branch and swinging down to give him a large kick in the head, when a voice interrupts.  
  
"Lance?! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
_Great. Now she'll be on to me. And I thought I could keep this up for at least a week before she found out._  
  
Kitty Pride stalked across the school grounds and looked up in the tree. I had a disgusted look on my face, which she misdirected.  
  
"Great! He's only been here one day and you're already trying to beat him up! You complete jerk! You thundering idiot!"  
  
Then she did something I wasn't expecting given her usually overly happy and perky attitude.  
  
She slapped him.  
  
The echo rang out across the yard, as I landed lightly on my feet and began walking away, hoping she wouldn't notice. My infamous luck struck yet again. Kitty left the shocked Lance where he was and ran to catch up with me.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Lunch is nearly over. You could have sat with us you know."  
  
"Hmmm? I was in the tree the whole time. I guess I didn't notice you looking for me. Glad you found me when you did though, rock-boy over there was beginning to get on my nerves."  
  
_One part truth, one part half-truth, and one part bold faced lie. Let's see if she's swallowing the mix._  
  
She is. She threads an arm through mine and proceeds to drag me across the lawn to the table where the other 'X-Men' are laughing amongst themselves.  
  
_Ten bucks says it's about the fact that Kitty's been looking for me all hour. Another ten says they don't have the grace to shut up about it when we sit down either._  
  
I hate being right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I grinned at Amanda as Kitty dragged Peter back over to the table where we were sitting. I winked at her before speaking.  
  
"If I went missing one lunch period would you hunt me down?"  
  
She laughed as Peter took a seat next to me with a slightly sick smile on his face, Kitty on his other side.  
  
"No, I'd leave you to rot wherever you were hiding yourself. I'm _obviously_ not as completely head-over-heals for you as Kitty is for Peter…"  
  
She gave me a loving grin and we laughed together as Peter put his head into his hands and groaned while Kitty's soda flew out her nose. The expression on his face wasn't very good when his head came up.  
  
_Oh no. Did we go too far?_  
  
I patted Peter's back gently.  
  
"It's okay, right? Just trying to make you laugh a little."  
  
His smile was still a little weak, but he tried.  
  
"I know, Kurt."  
  
"I just wanted to be alone today, that's all. Thanks for trying. Really."  
  
Kitty blushed and glared at him, and he glared right back.  
  
"Last time I try to do something nice for _you_!"  
  
"I could have handled rock-head back there myself thank you!"  
  
"Yeah, right! If you tried you'd a quivering mass on the ground!"  
  
"Not likely kitty-cat!"  
  
"Arrogant blowhard!"  
  
"Narcissistic hag!"  
  
"Parentless pig!"  
  
Silence echoed through the table. Peter just stood there, quivering in rage. His fists clenched and I readied myself to restrain him. The look on his face wasn't very forgiving. Kitty had had a horrified look on her face and tried to stutter out an apology.  
  
"Peter, I… I… di…"  
  
He just stormed off. I looked at Kitty. Scott spoke up, and his voice reminded me a little of steel.  
  
"That went _way_ too far Kitty."  
  
"I know. It just came out."  
  
We all walked away as the bell rang, and Kitty stood there alone for a second, looking kind of lost as I glanced back. I turned back, and hurried to catch up to Amanda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school, I walked through the streets of Bayville, just trying to sort through the mess my life had become. I mentally thanked Kurt, and made a mental note to do it for real, for taking my backpack back to the Institute for me.  
  
I was solitary for the first time since Kitty had found me earlier, and it felt great, despite the reasons I needed the privacy. It felt like a load had been lifted off my shoulders now that I didn't feel the need to mask my feelings.  
  
Passing a silent construction sight, I stop, deciding that it's a perfect place to stop and think for a while. I sit on top of a cement mixer that's next to the half-assembled skeleton of building, and try to think, when a voice sounds out, and a man in a gray suit steps out in front of me.  
  
I hop down from the mixer and stare Lance in the face, obviously dressed as 'Avalanche', from the massive amounts of data the Professor gave me to understand how dangerous each individual of 'The Brotherhood of Mutants' really is. A blur forms next to him, quickly slowing to become recognizable as Pietro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff. The shaking in the ground is too rhythmic to be Avalanche using his powers, and Fred 'The Blob' Dukes steps up to join them. A quick 'thump' behind me that my Spider-Sense follows over my head to land in front of the others, crouched down, revealing Todd 'Toad' Tolensky.  
  
_Just my luck._  
  
Avalanche's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but I _really_ don't like you. I also don't believe you're not a mutant. You'd have to be to get into Xavier's place. So we're gonna test you. The _hard_ way."  
  
The Professor says that I'm progressing through my grief normally.  
  
I'm pretty sure I've just progressed to the stage called anger.  
  
The 'test' starts predictably. Toad remains where he is on the gravel and shoots his tongue out at me. With my Spider-Sense screaming at me, I react before I think. I quickly snatch it out of the air. A maliciously ingenious idea comes to me, and I quickly tie the tongue through an eye-hole in the girder next to me. The results are predictably comical as he slams into the girder. His groan as he slides into unconsciousness tells me he'll have no lasting injuries except a concussion and a large headache.  
  
The exceptional, but still human, speed at which I grabbed Toad's tongue triggered Pietro next, who dashed toward me with incredible speed in an effort to show me how 'slow' I was compared to him. One burst of inspiration later, and I used my Spider-Sense to step out of the way at the last moment, letting Quicksilver's momentum carry him into the cement mixer, where he knocked it over. I watched his legs and unconscious form get covered by cement, marveling at how someone who moved so fast could think so slowly.  
  
_He won't be moving anytime soon…_  
  
Loud thuds warned me before my Spider-Sense that Blob was coming at me, so I rolled to the side, letting him sail past, but he turned around and came back at me. I ducked and weaved through the girders, Fred lumbering through, struggling to keep up. A glance over my shoulder told me that Lance was getting bored and angry, a dangerous combination given his power and our locale. A few growls later, and his lack of control caused a small tremor, but still more than enough to shake loose a lot of the building. Spider-Sense screaming, I turned and ran. Blob wasn't quite fast enough, and was partially buried, joining his companions in dreamland. I turned on Alvers.  
  
"That was _incredibly_ stupid, shakey. You do _not_ use any kind of seismic ability on a construction sight for the exact problem we just witnessed. That was a stupid move. I would have done _this_."  
  
I tapped a little of my strength and punched him into the pile of girders. I walked away, feeling the anger pass. 


	4. Dark Designs

Chapter 3 - Dark Designs  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea sir?"  
  
The man known as Gordon Creed glowered at his subordinate. The man backed away in fear. The Friends of Humanity were known for destroying mutants, but President Gordon Creed wasn't afraid to remove disrespectful _human_ employees.  
  
"Yes, I am. This particular threat is too… numerous for us to handle alone. There are nearly twenty mutants in the area, and all are highly dangerous, unlike the simple animal mutations we've been disposing of recently. Now get out of my sight."  
  
The smaller man next to Creed gulped.  
  
"Y-Yes Sir.  
  
The man turned and nearly knocked over a very expensive vase in his haste to exit the room. Creed calmly walked over and sat down at the table, and pressed a button on the intercom built into the ornate table, which matched the room's atmosphere perfectly. Perfection was something Gordon Creed demanded.  
  
"Cynthia, Jeffery is through with his whining now. Send Duke to help him clean out his desk."  
  
"Yes sir. And the others?"  
  
"You may send them in."  
  
The door at the other end of the hall opened, and several men filed into the room. There were six total, all of them dressed in civilian clothing.  
  
The first through the door was a tall, lanky man with a blond crew cut. He was talking and laughing amiably with the next man through the door, who had a far more muscular physique than the first. While blond as well, this man's hair was caught in a ponytail.  
  
The next man through the door came through with a cane, and was withered to the point of failure, but it was obvious that the cane was an affection, for his eyes were bright and clear, with a nose shaped like a bird's beak.  
  
The next man through the door was so large it was hard to believe that he wasn't a mutant. He had to duck slightly in order to clear the door, and his red-brown hair was mussed slightly as he came through. He made no move to correct it.  
  
The next man through wore a trench coat and a sadistic smile, and it was clear that the others preferred to avoid him by the way they never looked at him directly.  
  
The final man to come in was a short, pudgy man, wearing sunglasses and a white, tailored suit, complete with an arrogant, holier-than-thou expression. Though he was the smallest of them, the others showed him obvious deference. Well, except the man in the trench coat, but it was widely held that he was sadistic well into the range of insanity, and feared nothing.  
  
Gordon Creed looked at them impassively. He hated working with people like this, but at least every one of them was proven to not be a mutant. Not one of _them_. As the short one sat down, he cleared his throat. The six turned interested glances on him, though the one in the trench coat was still wearing that sadistic smile. It appeared to be his natural expression.  
  
"Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I apologize for the delay."  
  
The short one spoke up, anger written on his face.  
  
"I should certainly think so! You go to all the trouble of… inviting… us here, then brush is off into some ante-chamber to 'cool our heels'? Unacceptable."  
  
"I am aware, sir, I assure you. The matter, and the man, have been dealt with, and I apologize once more."  
  
The short man in the white suit seemed somewhat mollified by this, and the trench coated one's smile widened at the phrase 'dealt with'.  
  
"Very well, I shall overlook it. Now, to business."  
  
Creed smiled, as did the others around the room. The smiles were all artificial, and they all knew it. Except perhaps the one in the trench coat, but he was crazy.  
  
"Business then. If you will look to the table then."  
  
The space above the table lit up, and three figures appeared via a three dimensional hologram. One, dressed almost entirely in red, one looking like a cross between a man and an animal, and the third quite obviously in a wheel chair.  
  
"These three are _mutants_."  
  
He spat the last word.  
  
"And I want them. Two of them, because they are the most highly dangerous in the world today. The other, well, his death will secure my position here."  
  
Creed could feel the pudgy one's beady eyes narrowing beneath the glasses.  
  
"And you need _us_ to capture three men? Mutants or no, that is ridiculous."  
  
Creed smiled coldly.  
  
"Not quite. There are approximately fifteen other mutants in the immediate vicinity, each belonging to two separate factions. They will attempt to deny you their leaders."  
  
The one with the blond ponytail spoke up.  
  
"Fifteen _others_? That's a total of eighteen. Three to one odds are definitely _not_ in our favor."  
  
Creed smiled once more, genuinely this time.  
  
"True, but you'll have an… edge… over them, but one that requires a group with your talents to utilize properly."  
  
The small one spoke again.  
  
"Assuming we _do_ take this offer of yours, what do we stand to gain?"  
  
"For the three I want, ten million each. An additional one million bonus for any of the other mutants brought in alive. Do we have a deal?"  
  
The smiles on all of the faces were genuine now. Below the sunglasses, the small man's mouth curved up in glee. He spoke again.  
  
"A few more details. Define for us this… edge… you mentioned."  
  
"Certainly…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"As you idiots may or may not have heard, there is a new student at the Xavier Institute."  
  
"We heard."  
  
Lance sat on a sofa, nursing his jaw from Peter's punch. It hurt more than he cared to admit.  
  
"You're good for something at least. The boy is there for legal purposes, being, of all things, Wolverine's godson. Magneto is getting impatient, and the boy is our way in. I want you to find him and intimidate him. Make him fear us enough to help us."  
  
"I don't think he'll be v…mmmf!"  
  
"Sure thing Mystique!"  
  
Pietro's hand was covering the mouth of a struggling Toad.  
  
"Remove your hand Quicksilver. Now, Toad, repeat your last statement."  
  
Toad was more than a little frightened as Pietro did as he was told, and spoke at a whisper.  
  
"I said, I don't think he'll be very scared of us."  
  
Mystique's eyes narrowed.  
  
"And why is that…"  
  
Avalanche answered, whispering also.  
  
"He just got done kicking our asses."  
  
Mystique's eyes narrowed, and her voice built steadily from something eerily calm, to a swelling roar.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me, that after all of the times you've been defeated by Xavier's team, after all of the times you've been bailed out _despite_ your constant losses, that now you've sunk to new lows and have been defeated by a **LONE. HUMAN. BOY**!"  
  
She took a deep breath then, and allowed it to go free, calming slightly.  
  
"How?"  
  
The voice used was not in any way friendly. It was a voice of command, and each started talking at once.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
She raised a hand and pointed.  
  
"Toad."  
  
The smaller boy replied with a sullen tone.  
  
"Tied my tongue to a steel beam."  
  
"Quicksilver."  
  
"Tricked me into running straight into a cement mixer. Stuff dumped all over me."  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Lance used his power on me!"  
  
"I was trying to use it on Parker! If you weren't so slow lard belly…!"  
  
"Well at least he wasn't KO'd in one punch!"  
  
The room descended into chaos once more as the four began to bicker and argue amongst themselves once more.  
  
"ENOUGH! You mean to tell me you lost simply because he was _smarter_ than you? Magneto will hear of this. Go. **NOW**!"  
  
The room was silent almost instantly as even Blob managed to move with uncharacteristic speed. 


	5. Irony

Chapter 4 - Irony  
  
I hesitated in front of the door, my hand hovering in mid-knock like the door would chew my hand off.  
  
_Now or never…_  
  
My hand trembled a little as I knocked.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"…Sure."  
  
I phased through the door, stopping just inside. Peter was laying on his bed, studying his Biology book. He blinked at me.  
  
"Well, that's a little unsettling to see. What do you need?"  
  
I blushed a little.  
  
"I need to apologize about earlier. I was way out of line with… well, what I said…"  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
_OOOOkay… What's wrong here?_  
  
"It's okay, I'd almost completely forgotten about it. I've been known to get under people's skin pretty easily. Now that I think about it, 'narcissistic hag' was probably a bit out of line as well. Don't worry about it."  
  
My turn to blink now.  
  
"Wow. I thought that this would be more difficult… You sure you're okay?"  
  
His smile widened a little, and he seemed a little smug as he spoke.  
  
"I'm sure. I got in a little… light exercise… on the way home from school. Does wonders for anger management."  
  
I shuffled a little nervously and bit my lip.  
  
"Hey… Beast was going to give me some pointers for that biology test. You want to come with me?"  
  
He tipped his head back, and thought for a moment. His head came back forward with a genuine smile.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony.  
  
That's straight from the movie The Matrix. You can quote me on that. The quote, or the fact that it's from The Matrix. I don't care.  
  
My life, it seems, is an eternal cosmic joke.  
  
Same style, original quote. You can quote that too.  
  
Consider my current situation.  
  
I am arguably one of more powerful individuals in the state, if not the country, and I'm trying to pass myself off as an ordinary human and avoid being noticed by living among mutants.  
  
Smart. Really.  
  
Growing up, I was geeky little Peter Parker. Despite my change in scenery, and the numerous life shattering events, the depression I'm only now starting to come out of has already labeled me geeky little Peter Parker.  
  
Life is swell. Really.  
  
Three days ago, Kitty and I were verbally duking it out at lunch, and by the time dinner rolled around, we were comrades in arms against the looming biology test. It's become something of a friendly competition between us.  
  
_If I get a higher score than her, I'll definitely rub her face in it._  
  
This morning, however, takes the cake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I yawned as I walked down the stairs, not really paying attention. This was allowed mostly because my Spider-Sense told me about the little things.  
  
Like stepping to one side as Kurt 'bamphed' into the hallway, to stop as Kitty ran out one wall and across the hall into the other, and to avoid putting my hand on the railing that Bobby Drake had slid down.  
  
Those things being said, I was usually the only one who made it to the breakfast table intact. Except Logan. I'm not sure if it's his healing factor, his temper, or some combination of the two, but he's usually the only other one besides me who hasn't done something stupid by this time.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Logan grunted and a claw came out, pointing at the coffee maker, which was percolating happily to itself before using it to snag the toast that popped up from the toaster beside him.  
  
I grabbed my first cup of what would probably eventually be two before I was through. I was so used to being out past midnight on a regular basis that coffee was a necessary factor in my morning routine.  
  
_At least it's Saturday._  
  
Which meant this scene was happening at ten in the morning, as apposed to around seven. I put some toast in for myself and sat down at the table, holding the mug containing the essence of alertness. I drank a bit, listening to the chaos upstairs, knowing after about a month or so that trying to wrest the bathrooms away from people with superpowers in the morning was next to hopeless, especially when they used said superpowers to fight each other for them regularly.  
  
_I remember the time I saw Scott fighting Evan for them. The Professor was not happy…_  
  
Neither for that matter was Logan, who had been sent in to defuse the situation.  
  
There was the odd 'thunk' noise that told me that my toast was ready. I gabbed it just as Kurt 'bamphed' in again and made a grab for it. I knocked his hand away, and sat down at the table hovering over it possessively as I buttered it. I ate thoughtfully as Kitty emerged from one of the walls and grabbed my second piece of toast, sitting next to me. Kurt, sitting across from me, now with his own toast, was a little stunned.  
  
"Wha? How? When?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, then made a grab for the piece. My hand flew right through her.  
  
"Not worth the effort."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Then it happened.  
  
"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can…"  
  
The final bite of my toast exited my mouth the way it came in and landed on Kurt, who in turn 'bamphed' out with his plate, presumably to a bathroom so he could wash himself off. Down came Evan Daniels, singing that god-awful song, and wearing one of those T-shirts they used to sell at the wrestling ring. Suddenly I was a little glad Kitty had taken my second piece of toast.  
  
_I'm not sure I would have eaten it now anyways…_  
  
From next to me, Kitty grinned.  
  
"This is pretty regular. Evan's a Spider-Freak."  
  
Evan grumbled a bit.  
  
"I am _not_. I just think he's cool, that's all. It's strange though."  
  
Kitty inquired a little mockingly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Evan seemed to ignore it, or just didn't hear her tone.  
  
"It's like he's just disappeared. I wonder where he's hiding…?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry. Really.  
  
This Evan thing could be bad. The irony of the situation is enough to make the side of that's still Spider-Man want to toss out wise-cracks every ten seconds or so, and the Peter Parker side wants to find a hole to crawl in and die from embarrassment. Not good.  
  
Which is why I'm currently hiding.  
  
No, not in a tree.  
  
On the roof of the Institute. There's a stepladder on my small balcony to explain my presence, but if the Spider-Sense says no one is watching, I just jump.  
  
_Speaking of the infamous Spider-Sense, there it goes now…_  
  
I roll backwards, and once again only just manage to have Kurt avoid landing on me.  
  
_This'll take a little more getting used to._  
  
Kurt looked around, then sighting me, he grinned.  
  
"You hiding from Kitty too?"  
  
"Just thinking actually. The question is, why should I hide from Kitty?"  
  
Kurt grimaced.  
  
"She's cooking again."  
  
I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"She's not very good I take it."  
  
He shuddered.  
  
"That's an understatement. The last time she made muffins they turned out to be harder than most rocks."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Da."  
  
"What did she make this time? More muffins?"  
  
"No. Soup."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, just pour from the can, add…"  
  
"She's making it from scratch."  
  
"Oh boy. Has it eaten through the bottom of the pot yet?"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"No, not yet, but I'm not sure that Fred would eat it. It's almost the color of my skin."  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Wha…?"  
  
We turned, and there stood Kitty, pot in hand.  
  
"See?!"  
  
She held out the pot for us to inspect, and it was a sickly greenish brown color. I resisted an urge to vomit.  
  
"You're right. It's worse."  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Peter…"  
  
_*X-Men, I need to see you in the study. Something's come up.*_  
  
Kitty grinned and shoved the pot in my hands.  
  
"Take care of this for me will you?"  
  
Before I could say anything, she had sunk beneath the surface of the roof, and the 'bamph' behind me told me Kurt was avoiding responsibility as well. I looked back down at the pot in my hands and sighed.  
  
_Great. Just great._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One of the more enjoyable things about the X-Men being on a mission is that the mansion is very quiet. Perfect for thinking, or, in this case, reading. With Peter here, there is some noise as he watches the television, but the young man seems perfectly capable of keeping to himself.  
  
_And keeping the volume down…_  
  
"PROFESSOR!"  
  
_*What is it Peter?*  
  
*Turn on channel 12! Now!*_  
  
I switch on the television in the library, quickly changing the channel, and gasp.  
  
[This is a report live from the New York countryside. An unknown group of people, presumably mutants, are doing battle with the evil syndicate known as the Sinister Six…]  
  
The screen showed the X-Men only maintaining a balance on the situation by sheer force of numbers. I closed my eyes in resignation.  
  
_*Peter, come to the elevator with me. I fear I will need your help making use of the medical facilities.*_  
  
There was a slight pause before he broadcasted a thought back.  
  
_*Coming Professor.*_


	6. Wounds

Chapter 5 - Wounds  
  
"Peter, perhaps now isn't the best time, but your thoughts seem at times to… scream, I guess it the best term for it. For someone like Jean, who is more telekinetic than telepathic, it isn't a problem, but…"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"You know then?"  
  
The look in Peter's eyes was a haunted one, a man who is desperately looking for a way out.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. I haven't probed your thoughts, but I do know what you were doing the night your Aunt was killed. But that isn't the point. The X-Men need to know how to fight these men, these… Sinister Six. And you have the necessary experience."  
  
"I won't fight. Not anymore. He's dead. It stays that way."  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to. You're not ready, mentally, in any case. No, I was wondering if you would be willing to give them some background on the people they're fighting. And possible strategies for overcoming them."  
  
"I-I'm not sure…"  
  
"I understand, but it is, unfortunately, rather necessary."  
  
The lad in front of me closed his eyes.  
  
"I-I'm not ready to talk about anything concerning… that."  
  
"Peter…"  
  
"But, I will open my mind to you. Take what you need in order to prepare them. Just as long as I don't have to be here for it."  
  
"My dredging your thoughts will bring this to the forefront…"  
  
His mouth shifted to a small, sad smile.  
  
"I'll be thinking about it constantly from here on out anyways. It might as well go to a good cause."  
  
"Peter…"  
  
I stopped. A rebuke for his attitude was not what he needed right now.  
  
"Thank you. This will be very helpful. Now, let's prepare for our arrivals, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh cr… ud."  
  
The X-Jet had just touched down, and the wounded were just coming out. Logan came out carrying an unconscious Kitty, and Scott was carrying Jean. Evan was limping; a gash ran up his leg, while Storm had smaller cuts up and down her body. Rogue and Kurt had bruises everywhere, but otherwise were probably the best off besides Logan. Beast was breathing uneasily, with slight scorch marks on his fur. Bobby was the one who worried me though; he looked like he had been hit by a freight train.  
  
_Rhino…_  
  
The professor and a slightly woozy Beast started to work on Bobby immediately. I helped Storm with the limping Evan, and laid him down on a table. Further examination had shown that the wound looked worse than it really was, but brighter minds than my own would have to determine if it needed stitches or not. The professor took this opportunity to pick my brain.  
  
_*Peter…*  
  
*Yes Professor? *  
  
*Hank and I can handle Bobby, but I'm more worried about Kitty. Hank says that he went down from some type of gas bomb, but Kitty just fell. What's your opinion? *_  
  
I thought for a bit, then remembered something.  
  
_*Electro. *  
  
*Electro can cause people to become unconscious? *  
  
*By disrupting the electrical currents in a person's brain. He doesn't usually use it because he prefers to see his opponent barbequed, but if he gets frustrated enough… She should recover soon enough. But I'd check her out just in case. *_  
  
The professor closed off the link, and I was relieved he had done it silently. I glanced around the room. For obvious reasons, Logan was fine, Storm's cuts were mostly superficial, and it looked like Jean would recover from the pumpkin bomb that had been thrown at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scott wince at his own breathing.  
  
"One-eye, get over here."  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
I chuckled a bit.  
  
"An X-ray will tell for sure, but your ribs are bruised if not cracked or broken. Sit on the table and take off your shirt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those ribs need to be taped up for now. Now hold still."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting my ribs taped up was an exercise in confusion. Peter made several false starts before finally stepping behind me and looking down over my shoulder to do it. The end result seemed sturdy, however, and the X-rays had shown he was right. Three cracked ribs.  
  
_Perfect._  
  
Now we were all filing in to the library once more. The professor had information on the people we were fighting. He smiled as we sat down.  
  
"I'm glad you all could make it. Your last fight was… a humbling experience, if nothing else. These men are known by individual names, but collectively, they are known as…"  
  
"The Sinister Six."  
  
I glanced down at Evan. So did the professor.  
  
"I appreciate your input Evan, but please refrain from interrupting. I have more… complete… information than your own. As I was saying, these men are known as the Sinister Six.  
  
"The most obvious member of the group is the Rhino. Incredibly strong and resistant, he can probably take a hit from a freight train before falling down. His speed is noteworthy, but still human, and his bulk increases his momentum while decreasing his agility. Combine that with his poor education, and it becomes easy to turn his strength against him.  
  
"Another man is the one known as Doctor Octopus. A laboratory accident psionicly bonded him to his adamantium tentacles. It is, however, a mistake to believe that his additional appendages are the most dangerous part of him. He is a scientific genius in the fields of radiation and robotics. The other thing most people forget when fighting him is that while the tentacles are formidable and indestructible, the man behind them is anything but.  
  
"Quinten Beck is Mysterio, master of illusions. As a former stunt man, he is in excellent condition, and his failed acting career makes him tend towards the melodramatic. His skill with special effects are par none, and he has extreme martial arts skills. While not the most dangerous of the six, he is not to be underestimated. He could confuse you in to attacking each other.  
  
"Back when the Green Goblin was first thought dead, a criminal known as Jason Mackendale found one of the Green Goblin's weapons caches. A few color alterations to the costume, and the super-villain known as Hobgoblin was born. He has what is known as a 'bag of tricks' where he keeps his pumpkin bombs. These come in two varieties, explosive, and gaseous. The glider he flies is his most valuable tool. In addition to the machine guns and rockets it carries, the glider also launches sharp-winged homing projectiles known as razor bats. He is also certifiably insane.  
  
"The Vulture is quite obviously an elderly man, soured by his years. His wings are, as some of you discovered, razor-edged, and the suit enhances his strength. He flies by his use of magnetism. The auto-gyros and other mechanisms in the suit make it ably to switch polarities instantly, so reversing the magnetic field wouldn't help, not even were he pitted against Magneto. He holds the same problem as Doctor Octavious. Once through his defenses, the man is weak. It should also be noted that the suit takes a large amount of power to run, and a disruption of it could cripple his capabilities.  
  
"Electro. Pardon the expression Storm, but Electro is a force of nature. He has enough power contained within him to vaporize a city block. Electro is, however, easily distracted and tricked. The only real way to neutralize him is to short circuit him."  
  
"What about water professor?"  
  
The professor just shook his head sadly.  
  
"Only if you are _very_ lucky, Scott, most water evaporates before it even gets near him."  
  
Professor Xavier was silent for a moment, then spoke again.  
  
"All said a battle with the Sinister Six is not a battle of strength, but a battle of endurance."  
  
He paused again, staring off into space.  
  
"It is also a battle of wits."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knocked on Kitty's open door, and waited. After a moment, her head came up and she grinned at me.  
  
"Hey! Come to check up on the head case?"  
  
She was smiling, like nothing was wrong in the world.  
  
_Why can't I recover that fast?_  
  
"How are you feeling Kitty?"  
  
"Pretty good, why?"  
  
"Just… curious."  
  
"Oh. The professor said that I'm going to be just fine, but I should watch out for dizzy spells for the next few days."  
  
"Ah."  
  
_I miss that innocence. Did I ever have that?  
  
Before Uncle Ben died maybe._  
  
Kitty's smile faded, and it was replaced with a concerned frown.  
  
"What's up with you Pete? Usually you'd be all smiles and trying to cheer me up. What happened this time?"  
  
I smiled a little sadly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She stood up and walked over to me, one arm folded across her chest, and the other prodding mine.  
  
"I don't believe that for a second. What's up?"  
  
_Great._  
  
"I'm honestly not sure. Feeling a little old I guess. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I've seen too many people not walk away from this kind of thing. I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to lose another person I care for."  
  
Kitty was a little quiet now.  
  
"Someone you… care for?"  
  
I blushed.  
  
"S-Sure, you, Scott, Jean, the others… W-We're kind of a family, you know?"  
  
"R-right."  
  
"Look, I should really let you get some rest. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."  
  
"Right."  
  
I walked down the hall, noting that my hands were shaking a little.  
  
_Why did I do that?_


	7. Pain

Chapter 6 - Pain  
  
For the first time I can remember, I stood on a high rooftop, the roof of a skyscraper, and was afraid. I'd never been afraid of heights, not even before I got my powers. I guess it was just fate's way of preparing me for what, no, _who_ I would eventually become.  
  
But I am not afraid of falling. I am afraid that I will catch myself, that if I jumped from this building like I have hundreds of others, I would be reborn. That he would be reborn. Which is something I do not want.  
  
_Or do I?_  
  
Things in my head are jumbled and confused. I take the elevator down; it's easier on body and mind. I reach the ground floor and head into the street. Immediately, two police cars and an ambulance go by, sirens blaring. I follow without really understanding why.  
  
I run after them for what seems like hours. It seems as though the sirens are waiting for me though, as I can always just barely make out where they are ahead of me. Finally, they slow and stop, coming to a halt in front of the library. A crowd has already gathered, and I push my way through.  
  
There, in the center lies a body.  
  
_Uncle Ben…_  
  
Then, suddenly the form shifts to Captain Stacy's. Then Gwen, MJ, Aunt May, Anna Watson, and Harry. No one around me seems to find at all unusual. The names on their lips change in time to the forms, and my world starts to collapse in on itself.  
  
The body shifts back to Uncle Ben, and his eyes open, as does his mouth.  
  
"Remember, Pete, remember."  
  
Then forms shift again, and all of them start saying the same word, shifting too fast for one to complete it, but the next always starts where the other left off.  
  
"Remember…"  
  
Then the world about me totally collapsed, and the colors swirled and faded.  
  
And I woke up.  
  
My eyes slammed open, and I lay there, sweating.  
  
_What the hell did that mean? Remember what?_  
  
I glanced at the clock next to me. It read five-o-three a.m.  
  
_Great._  
  
I walked into the empty bathroom, relishing in the thought that no one was going to bug me for once. It was hard to believe that there had been no sightings of the Six since that first battle almost two weeks ago.  
  
_Either the X-Men hit them harder than I thought, or they're up to something…_  
  
It was, unfortunately, almost always the latter of the two. Still a bit groggy, I headed down stairs, where there was still no one around. Frowning a bit I headed outside, to see if anyone was there.  
  
_If this is someone's idea of a joke, I'm going to hit that someone._  
  
I headed into the densely packed garden area, wandering through the hedges that were not quite a maze. After a while, I was quite deep in.  
  
At a twinge from my spider-sense, I suddenly dived forward. A red beam blasted through where I had been standing a moment before. Cyclops came out, and looked down at me.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Oops?! I could have been seriously hurt!"  
  
Then, from off to the side, there was a low growl, and a black and orange form hit Scott in the side. Scott was a bit frantic.  
  
"Logan! Stop! Time out!"  
  
"Don't get distracted kid."  
  
"Logan, civilian!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Logan got off Scott, and turned to look at me.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He sniffed the air a few times. He turned back to Cyclops.  
  
"He'd probably do better than _you_ in the field. At least _he_ doesn't _stink_ of fear."  
  
I raised my voice in protest.  
  
"I just got out of the shower. Kinda' hard to stink of _anything_."  
  
Logan just looked at me and growled.  
  
"Half-pint! Get over here!"  
  
Kitty phased through one of the hedges a moment later.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get the kid here out of the training zone, and get back. ASAP."  
  
"Okay Mr. Logan."  
  
Kitty grabbed me and started leading me through the hedges, phasing me through as well, while I tried to clear my head. Kitty, on the other hand, had started talking.  
  
"Sooo… Do you want to go shopping with me later?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Despite Logan's current opinion, I'm not quite that stupid."  
  
"Oh, come on Peter!"  
  
"Read my lips. Not. A. Chance."  
  
We cleared the last hedge then, and she set me loose.  
  
"Fine."  
  
There was a weird expression on her face, and I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
I might have believed her. Might have, if her voice hadn't had one of those annoying singsong qualities to it. I crossed my arms.  
  
"I'm not buying it."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at me, and ran back into the hedges. A feeling of impending doom not at all related to my spider-sense flooded through me.  
  
_This will not go well._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kid."  
  
Peter turned around from where he was walking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I growled a bit at him.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself, this is difficult enough as it is. I'm sorry about earlier, in the hedge."  
  
"Oh. That. You _were_ a little rude, Logan."  
  
"I know, I know, but it's just… well, we haven't spoken too much since you came here, and…"  
  
"…And you're feeling that you're neglecting some obscure duty?"  
  
"Somethin' like that, yeah."  
  
He smiled a bit then.  
  
"Well, I haven't exactly been the best conversationalist lately myself. Forget about it. I'm a little used to being alone."  
  
"Well, remember that you _aren't_ alone. I forget often enough. Two of us would be _really_ bad."  
  
He laughed a little.  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat on my bed studying a book on MySql, a semi-advanced database programming language, when the doom feeling returned.  
  
_What now I wonder?_  
  
I looked up.  
  
_Nuts._  
  
Kitty stood there, purse in hand.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
"I said I'm not coming."  
  
"You're coming anyways."  
  
"Go by yourself."  
  
"I can't. With everything going on, we're not supposed to travel is anything less than pairs, and no one else wants to go."  
  
"Neither do I. Besides, I'm not a mutant, don't I count as a 'civilian'."  
  
"Professor X says you'll do. Now come on."  
  
"No."  
  
"Get up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
She just growled and grabbed my leg.  
  
_I didn't mean it literally…_  
  
I dropped my book in a hurry and grabbed the bedpost. I slowed, but ever so slowly, the bed started moving as well.  
  
_I guess those hours training_ do _pay off._  
  
Eventually I had to let go of the bed or severely damage it as it impacted with the dresser. She pulled me out into the hall, where I grabbed a doorframe instead. My grip wasn't incredibly good, so I adhered to the thing instead.  
  
It turned into a strange game of tug-of-war at that point.  
  
Laughter interrupted us. Kitty gave me a little slack at that point, and we looked over to see Scott and Jean pointing at us and laughing. I'm pretty sure we were both beet red. I know I was. I tried to alleviate myself.  
  
"I don't suppose I could get a little help here?"  
  
Scott stopped laughing long enough to answer. Indirectly anyways.  
  
"Come on Jean, let's leave these two to their… fun."  
  
_I'll get you for that Summers._  
  
And laughing, they walked off down the hallway. Kitty suddenly had a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
_Oh boy._  
  
Suddenly, I was loose. It wasn't that I had stopped sticking, but that suddenly there was nothing to stick _to_.  
  
_She's using her powers on me._  
  
To my continuing horror, she continued dragging me all the way out to the garage, which included several long flights of stairs and the astonished looks and amused laughter of several others, including, but not limited too, Beast, Storm, Bobby, and Rogue.  
  
_I'm never gonna live this down._


	8. Whole

Chapter 7 - Whole  
  
It's kind of funny.  
  
My Spider-Sense is screaming that things are coming at me from twelve different directions, and that I'm about to be very much dead.  
  
I always thought I'd die fighting off people like, dare I say it, the Sinister Six.  
  
Never thought that it'd happen in the passenger seat of a van beside Kitty Pryde.  
  
I can only imagine how white my face was as we careened around another corner. I had to loosen my grip when I felt the plastic begin to give. After several brain-numbing, nail-chewing more moments like that one, the van finally screeched to a halt in the parking lot. I refused to move an inch from my position. Kitty looked at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Life… flashing before eyes…"  
  
She gave a giggling little laugh.  
  
"Oh come on Peter, where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"Back at the institute, in the very bottom of my bottom drawer."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at me and grabbed my arm, pulling me out through the driver's door.  
  
_She's _how_ old?_  
  
"Now, do I have to do that the _entire_ time we're here, or are you going to behave yourself?"  
  
"I'll be good."  
  
"Great."  
  
To my profound relief, she let me up at that point. I'd had enough of being dragged on the ground for a while. I needed to be in control of my own movements for a bit. After being dragged through the institute, the car ride was a bit much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As it turned out, there was a valid reason for us being here. It seemed that Evan's birthday was coming up, and Kitty needed to get something for him, and she was well aware of the fact that I needed to as well. She was, unfortunately, still dragging me around.  
  
_At least it's by the arm this time._  
  
"Uh… Kitty?"  
  
She looked at me.  
  
"Yeah Peter?"  
  
"Can I have my arm back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'd like to go get something for _Evan_. You do remember that he's why you dragged me down here right? Because you seem to be heading for the ladies section."  
  
She blushed, then pushed me off.  
  
"Fine. Just be back by the van in two hours got it?"  
  
"Yeah. Got it."  
  
With that, I exited the store and started down the interior section of the mall, looking for something that Evan might like. I was browsing a sporting goods store, examining a skateboard (with a spider-man like design on it) when it hit me.  
  
_Oh boy._  
  
The spider-sense tingling I got this time was not the duck-you're-about-to-be-shot-at tingle, it was the something-_really_-_really_­-bad-is-about-to-happen-in-that-direction tingle.  
  
It was pointing to the store I had left Kitty in.  
  
_This is so not my day._  
  
Having been sans-suit for a while now, I grabbed a red ski mask in addition to the skateboard I was holding and went over to the cashier. The tingle was still small, but growing, meaning that the event in question wouldn't happen _just_ yet. The mask was a precaution. With any luck I'd be able to drag Kitty out of there before whatever it was hit.  
  
I paid and left, and was about halfway there, when the tingle spiked.  
  
_Oh no._  
  
Shots rang out. People ran for the exits. I ran for the restroom. I looked down. I was wearing a pair of black jeans with a blue shirt and a gray jacket. Shedding the jacket in the stall, I climbed into the air vents and placed my jacket and the stuff I bought inside. I ripped the tags off the mask and slipped it on.  
  
_Well, this certainly brings back memories…_  
  
I dropped down inside the store's changing rooms. I had to play this human. Kitty probably wouldn't say anything to questioning police, for the institute's sake if nothing else, but she _was_ likely to recognize my clothing.  
  
There were three of them, wearing Nixon masks, and they had a stereotypical bag of cash with them.  
  
_I wouldn't be surprised if that bag had a dollar sign on it somewhere… And for that matter, why do they always wear presidential masks? I mean the analogy is interesting, but I think that kind of thing would fly right over these guy's heads…_  
  
A fourth ran back to them from the door.  
  
"Guys, the pigs are everywhere! What are we going to do?"  
  
"We take hostages, what else?"  
  
_Okay, he's probably the leader._  
  
They each ran to grab someone. Of course, with the guns they were toting, most people had run the moment they had seen them, so options were limited, and they had to spread out a bit to find them. Leader-man walked off out of sight from where I was, but door-guy came right at me while lackeys one and two shrugged and went off in the other two directions.  
  
_Maybe this won't be so hard after all._  
  
Door-guy came around, looking for people, and I crept around the clothing rack, letting my spider-sense tell me where he was. I poked my head around, and spotted his back.  
  
_Perfect._  
  
I straightened myself, and tapped on the guy's shoulder. He spun, and his eyes were wide. I unloaded a solid punch, considering the guy was a non-power, and he dropped like a rock. I crouched and pulled back the mask, grinning at the stunned expression on the guy's face.  
  
I heard a groan behind me, and saw lackey two stumble back, his hands covering his crotch, gun dropped on the floor. A hand sailed out of the wall and connected with the guy's chest.  
  
_Figures._  
  
Kitty couldn't see out of the wall right now, and she, having a similar thought to me, didn't want to be recognized. Only now, she couldn't see to aim at a vital place. The crotch-shot had probably been luck. The next punch that sailed out hit his head, and he went backwards.  
  
I left before she could have a chance of seeing me, looking for leader-man and lackey one.  
  
Lackey one went down as easily as door-guy, but leader-man would be trouble. He already had his hostage. An older gentleman, the guy was obviously extremely scared.  
  
_Remember…_  
  
For an instant, I saw red. Without stopping to think, I was between them, the old man on the floor, my hand holding the crook's wrist above my shoulder. A grow emitted from deep in my throat, and I took him down like the others, only blood was seeping out of his nose. I checked his pulse and found it fine. I sighed.  
  
_I shouldn't have gotten that angry. I could have killed him._   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I got one of them, but the other three were already knocked out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
The expression on Peter's face was unreadable. I had just been released from police questioning about what had happened, and I was now telling Peter what had _really_ happened as we walked back to the car. Peter's jacket was completely zipped up and he eyed the van suspiciously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure I want to go back with you behind the wheel."  
  
I frowned.  
  
"You drive then."  
  
"Don't have a license."  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It's easier to use the subways in New York. Never had the need."  
  
"Then you don't have a choice. Get in."  
  
"I could walk."  
  
"Get. In."  
  
He sighed, and his shoulders sagged in defeat. I grinned as he got in, not entirely sure why I was so insistent about winning every argument with him. The ride back to the institute was fun, though Peter seemed a little nauseous. The look on his face was troubled as he walked to his room, absently carrying his bag. Watching him go, I muttered.  
  
"Geeze, the way he's acting you'd think that _he_ was the one who had to fight off runaway bank robbers…"  
  
"He did."  
  
I spun, to find the professor behind me.  
  
"P-Professor!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I monitored the situation when I heard your thoughts. Peter was the one who took out the other three. And now he has to come to terms with it."  
  
"Come to terms with it? He did a good thing, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, but… it's very complicated."  
  
The professor sighed.  
  
"You should get some rest as well Kitty."  
  
I nodded and turned to go to my room.  
  
"Oh, and Kitty…"  
  
I turned back.  
  
"Yes professor?"  
  
"Don't tell Peter, or anyone, that you know. He has enough to deal with right now."  
  
I nodded, and went continued upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat on my bead and stared at it. In my mind it was not a red ski mask, but a different mask, still red, but with white eyes and a black webbed design. No answers came. In the mall, I had not even stopped to think about it, I had simply acted. Simple as that. I eventually gave up attempting to figure out why, and went to bed. My dreams were troubled, with Uncle Ben repeating the word over and over again, but the scenery was different.  
  
It was the institute.  
  
The next morning, I came back into my room from my shower, mind still focused on the dream, and I saw the red ski mask on the floor again.  
  
_Remember…  
  
With great power, comes great responsibility…_  
  
I stood fully, and stripped down to my underwear. It was time to grow up. It was time to stop hiding behind my fears, and start living up to my responsibility.  
  
I dug into my bottom drawer. I pulled out a skintight costume. I dressed in it, and felt the spider emblem on the front press itself into my chest.  
  
I put my other clothes back on over it, tucking the extra pieces in the back of my suit as always.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Nothing had ever felt so right. 


	9. Twas the Night of Grand Mayhem

Chapter 8 - 'Twas the Night of Grand Mayhem  
  
'Twas the night of grand mayhem and all through the abode,  
Not a creature was stirring - not even the Toad.  
  
The food was hidden, tucked away with care,  
In hopes that by morning it all would be there.  
  
The Brotherhood were safe, all snug in their beds,  
But they dreamed of Mystique bashing their heads.  
  
Mystique's in her room locked away from the rest,  
They wallow in filth while she gets the best.  
  
When out on the roof there arose such a clatter,  
They all leapt from their beds to see what was the matter.  
  
Away to the roof was Quicksilver in a dash,  
When the roof caved in with one great big crash.  
  
Like moons of cold steel with great heaving force,  
They tore through the house like it was completely on course.  
  
Then, what to their wondering eyes should appear,  
But five mutant men, each exiting a sphere?  
  
A red-caped man floating all neato -   
They knew in a moment it must be Magneto.  
  
More powerful than most armies his minions they came,  
And he whistled and shouted and called them by name:  
  
Now Sabertooth and Gambit the Cajun!  
On Pyro, and Colossus the Russian!  
These little jerks deserve a concussion!  
  
To the top of the stairs!  
To the top of the walls!  
  
Now pound away!  
Pound away!  
Pound away all!"  
  
As leaves before the wild hurricane fly,  
The Brotherhood ran rather than die.  
  
So out to the grounds the brothers they flew,  
Getting smacked around, Mystique with them too.  
  
And then in a twinkling all motion ceased,  
As both sides waited to be fury unleashed.  
  
They formed up in ranks and focused their powers,  
Though only seconds had passed it seemed more like hours.  
  
Sabertooth's sheer anger ruffled his fur,  
Pietro so nervous he at times seemed to blur.  
  
Pyro had two tanks of propane flung on his back,  
And on the opposite side Lance's head tilted back.  
  
Blob's body - How did it move with weight it be not meant to carry?  
Piotr's abs were of steel, with muscles and tendons that were downright scary!  
  
Gambit's eyes were jet black, yet red with a glow,  
And Todd's droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow.  
  
Mystique was tense and ready to shift,  
While Eric waited calmly - his opponent was quick.  
  
They formed broad lines, five to a side,  
Tension was thick, all noise had died.  
  
Things were rapidly spiraling out of control,  
Soon the field would be burnt black as coal.  
  
Even the animals could tell there was something to dread,  
If they didn't leave now they'd all soon be dead.  
  
They spoke not a word, but kept at their work,  
Growled at each other and sneered like a jerk.  
  
A twitch of a finger, a bat of an eye,  
Any sudden moves and they'd all surely die.  
  
They watched each other closely, nerves failing fast,  
And most of them prayed to not get a cast.  
  
But then an explosion came, and a shrill, screaming cry:  
  
"OKAY YOU FREAKS, YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sinister Six did not _really_ intend to kill Magneto, Mystique or the others, they just all thought it was cool to say it. Except Doctor Octopus and the Vulture, who refused to use words like 'cool' and 'sucks' outside their grammatically correct context, and instead referred to the death threat as 'intimidating'.  
  
In any event, the Sinister Six attacked. Hobgoblin flew in tossing pumpkin bombs. Toad caught one to the face and was flung back, unconscious. Gambit started flinging cards back, and the field was lit with explosions.  
  
Soon another light source came as Electro entered. Far beyond Storm in sheer power, he managed to fry Quicksilver before he could reach Rhino, who slammed directly into Blob, knocking the 'unmovable man', boy really, straight into the Approaching Colossus, who was in full metal mode. Rhino charged straight in, but the Russian was managing to hold him, until a stray explosion caught him in the back, knocking him off balance.  
  
Mystique choose this time to strike, transforming into a bull and running over top of Piotr to hit Rhino, who barely felt it as he backhanded her into a tree, which collapsed over her.  
  
"Foolishness! What could you two _boys_ hope to accomplish!"  
  
"More than you think old man!"  
  
Doctor Octopus was making quick work of Avalanche with one tentacle while two others had crushed Pyro's flame jets. But that didn't mean that Pyro was helpless. After all, in a battle with that many explosions, _something_ had to be on fire, he just had to find it. Concentrating, the Australian found a small flame in the base of the house. Fanning it with his mind, he managed to cause the Brotherhood house to explode, throwing Doctor Octopus back, releasing the two of them.  
  
"HA! Eat that mate!"  
  
"Oh, I think you'll be the one eating something…"  
  
Just as Pyro was feeling victory however, the Vulture swooped down and caught him, banking to draw Pyro into the air. When they were high enough, the old man flew back down, slamming Pyro into the dirt, ending his struggles, making a lot of the flames begin to die.  
  
Sabertooth was not without problems however. On his way to start tangling with Rhino he suddenly found himself in a jungle. Pushing his way through, the scenery suddenly changed to that of an arctic wasteland.  
  
"RAUGH!!! What the hell is this?!"  
  
Sabertooth stopped for a moment and considered. He started sniffing the air, and found an unfamiliar presence to his right. He leapt, and the illusion shattered, revealing Mysterio.  
  
"I am Mysterio, master of illusion! _You_ certainly won't be a challenge!"  
  
Mysterio was not one to back down from a fight. The man could go blow for blow for a while with the likes of Spider-Man. Sabertooth however, was a different matter all together. While Mysterio was able to fend off the first leaping claw attack, the second on proved a little too much, as Sabertooth slammed into him, sending them both to the dirt. While an able bodied fighter, Mysterio was _not_ a wrestler, and was in pretty serious danger…  
  
Until a recovering Doctor Octopus used a pair of tentacles to contain the beast. A thump to the ground told of Gambit's failure when Hobgoblin finally tossed a gas grenade into the mix against orders. He was supposed to use them in transport should anything happen.  
  
Magneto chose this time to strike. He also offered them a few choice words.  
  
"None of you will leave here alive."  
  
Doctor Octopus fought with Magneto's powers for control of his tentacles while Hobgoblin's glider seemed to shrivel into a ball, the compressed fuel and flame exploding.  
  
"You are nothing compared to me, relying on tricks instead of yourselves. But what can I expect, you are only human after all."  
  
He mentally harnessed the Vulture's wings and flung him back into Mysterio. Rhino charged, but his roar alerted the dark mutant, and he simply floated up, causing Rhino to slam into the rubble of the Brotherhood house.  
  
Magneto allowed himself a small smile.  
  
"You will fall, you will crumble, you will die. And the entirety of the human race after you. Homo Superior will inherit the planet, and you will be but a memory."  
  
During this time, however, some of the Brotherhood and Acolytes were beginning to recover. Doctor Octopus, seeing this, broke his concentration to bellow two words.  
  
"ELECTRO! NOW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke with a start, and raced for my closet. I could feel it.  
  
_Whatever's going on down there, I have to stop it._  
  
Using my Spider-Sense to avoid the security systems, I was soon off the grounds, webbing my way to the other side of the city where something really bad was happening.  
  
I reached the outskirts, but the Sense kept pushing me on.  
  
_Not there yet…  
  
Oh boy._  
  
I knew what it was now. Or at least I hoped I knew.  
  
_Great. The Six attacking the Brotherhood. Trying to save my enemies, that's real smart._  
  
But my feeling of responsibility wouldn't let me do anything less. Dealing with both the Brotherhood-of-so-called-evil-mutants was a walk in the park, especially in costume like I was. But dealing with the Six at the same time? Suicide.  
  
Suddenly, the feeling stopped. That was almost worse than the feeling itself.  
  
_That means that somebody won._  
  
I closed on the Brotherhood house, or what was left of it. Landing in a nearby tree, I scanned the grounds.  
  
_Zip, zero, zilch, nada._  
  
Tire tracks however, said that someone disappeared in a hurry. With nothing more I could do, I headed back to the institute as sirens approached. I hid until they had passed before leaving.  
  
_The last thing I need is a spider sighting._  
  
Given the news reports wouldn't say too much, I resolved to tell Professor Xavier everything I knew in private the next morning. 


	10. That Infamous Calm

Chapter 9 - That Infamous Calm  
  
The room seemed to hush as Peter stormed into the room. His gaze scanned the chaos of the kitchen, and there was this look on his face…  
  
_That's the kind of look I used to see on Captain America's face before battle…_  
  
"Hey, kid, what's up?"  
  
He looked at me, a little confused.  
  
"Oh."  
  
That's all he said, but the look on face didn't change.  
  
"Where's the professor?"  
  
I sniffed the air for a moment, just checking to make sure it was him. It was, but it was also… strange… to see him like that.  
  
"He's in the garden with Storm."  
  
He nodded and then went to the door, presumably to go outside. I hurried after him and caught him just outside the door.  
  
"What's this about kid?"  
  
He stopped and turned around, looking at me as if considering something. Then his shoulders slumped and he sighed.  
  
"It's… nothing, really. Just need to clear a few things up."  
  
"Right…"  
  
I had this sudden feeling that I had failed as a guardian as he walked off. I squashed it fairly fast. I would figure it out eventually.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked down at the headline of the morning paper:  
  
**DAREDEVIL BRINGS DOWN THE KINGPIN!  
Master Criminal Forced to Flee!**  
  
Despite my looking at it, all I really knew was the headline. What had just happened between Logan and Peter was a little odd, especially when Logan came back in looking a little confused.  
  
_Especially on the last day of school…_  
  
I dropped my spoon into the cereal.  
  
_Today's the last day of school! I completely forgot!_  
  
Which also set off a completely different alarm in my head.  
  
_TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!_  
  
With all the commotion over the Sinister Six and Kitty's run in with runaway bank robbers it had been completely lost in the rush. I let the grin run across my face, and glanced around.  
  
_I'm sure someone will remember eventually, but it's not like we haven't been busy._  
  
Still glancing around I decided to be a bit selfless and let it go if nothing happened. Some things were just more important. Then Aunt Ororo came in. She glanced over at me and smiled, coming over in my direction. She leaned down and placed a light kiss on my cheek, much to my embarrassment.  
  
"Happy Birthday Evan…"  
  
Then she rose and walked over to Logan and they began talking quietly.  
  
_Something's up…_  
  
"So you noticed it too?"  
  
_Huh?_  
  
I turned to see Kitty across from me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That something's up Evan. The way Peter came in and stormed out, Storm talking with Logan in hushed tones… Something's going on and they're not telling us about it."  
  
"Well don't feel alone half-pint."  
  
We looked up to see Logan there.  
  
_Uh oh…_  
  
"Mr. Logan?"  
  
"We don't know anything either. The Professor just sent Storm in here so that he and Peter could talk alone. I don't think that the kid has done anything wrong, but it's definitely something Chuck's decided to keep between the two of them. I don't like it, but I've learned to trust the professor. If we need to know he'll tell us."  
  
"Doesn't make it any less frustrating…"  
  
Logan heard my mumbling, and surprisingly, only grunted before replying.  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is disturbing Peter, especially in conjunction with what I sensed last night."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"For several years Magneto had been training a group of older, more dangerous mutants in various parts of the world. Last night I sensed them come to the Brotherhood's house."  
  
"Was Magneto with them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought his helmet restricted you from picking up on his thoughts?"  
  
"Yes, but from what I could get from Sabertooth at this distance without Cerebro was that Magneto was there, issuing orders. But that's what puzzles me. The Brotherhood were his _targets_."  
  
"Perhaps they had a falling out?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
The professor looked at me hard.  
  
"…but I think it has more to do with the defeat you handed them."  
  
"Wha…?"  
  
"Think about it. The Brotherhood have lost to the X-Men many times, almost everyone of our encounters. That was at least acceptable, for we are mutants. But now that they lost to an ordinary human…"  
  
"He decided that the only thing they were good for is being ground into dust? Someone's got an attitude problem…"  
  
"Remember that in his view humans are no better than sheep or cows. For his mutants to lose to them is simply unacceptable. Especially a lone human."  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"So what I felt was only Magneto's crew and the Brotherhood having it out then?"  
  
"No. Sabertooth's mind is… familiar to me. When I sensed his presence I watched the encounter as best I could while making my way to Cerebro. By the time I got there the battle was over, but I did detect several presences that I hadn't felt before. _Six_ presences to be precise."  
  
"So the six interrupted Magneto's party. Typical."  
  
"From what I could tell the damage was heavy on both sides. I would guess that they'll wait a few days to a week before coming after us again."  
  
I frowned with thought.  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"You don't agree?"  
  
"Well, what you've said holds true for Mysterio and Electro, but the others are less than sane, or just plain driven. They might rest, or they might be back, it's nearly impossible to tell. If they have a specific timetable they'll definitely be back soon. Ock's a perfectionist, he would never let that kind of thing slide."  
  
The professor nodded, acknowledging my greater experience in dealing with them. He looked up at the sky, addressing me without looking at me.  
  
"Where do you think the next attack will be?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure professor. The Doc is pretty intelligent, and he most likely has hostages. He could strike here, or he could try to lure you away and deal with you in an area that puts you at a disadvantage."  
  
I sighed and turned to go back in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I glanced at Peter in the seat next to me. He was looking slightly dazed. Of course he'd been that way all day. Kitty said he'd about jumped out of his skin when she patted him on the back from behind.  
  
"You okay there, Pete?"  
  
He looked over at me.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm fine Summers, just fine."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I know. I'll try to lighten up a bit. We still have a party to get to after all."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
_Weird._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_I really need to watch my emotions here. It's not like the Six are just going to leap out from behind that bush and start denting my head or something. Maybe the party will help me relax._  
  
With in mind I headed off to the party to have a little bit of fun.  
  
I walked in only moments before Evan walked in from another door.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
A round of congratulatory remarks went around and we welcomed the newest sixteen year old to the group. I went for the food pretty fast. Not that it mattered, so was everyone else.  
  
After we had all officially pigged out, we reclined in positions around the room, and I had to resist the impulse to sit on the wall like Kurt was and simply sat down on the arm of a couch instead. Evan was eying a rather large box at the rear of the modest stack, but relented to opening the others first.  
  
The first gift opened was from Beast, the first volume of the Monty Python's Flying Circus collection. His eyes lit up and a noticeable grin appeared on his face. On the couch next to me, Kitty snorted and Evan made a face at her.  
  
"You don't like Monty Python?"  
  
"Not really, no. It's stupid."  
  
I arched an eyebrow and came to Evan's defense.  
  
"The stupidity is what's so funny about it."  
  
She just looked at me for a moment, then put her head in her hands and mocked a groan. We laughed and Evan moved on. The next thing opened was a small envelope from Wolverine, granting Evan tickets to an upcoming concert.  
  
"Thanks man!"  
  
He only received a grunt in reply. The next present was from the professor. The Complete Works of J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
"Since when does Evan read?"  
  
Kurt gave a muffled yelp and teleported away as a pillow impacted the wall he was on. The rest pf us stayed wisely silent during the exchange. From Kitty he received a few shirts, and he accepted them graciously, if a little disappointed. He was finally ready to open the big box in the corner, placed by Storm. Inside?  
  
Shirts. A lot of shirts.  
  
The rest of us tried to hide snickers as he just kind of gaped into the box. Ororo explained in her cool unruffled voice.  
  
"You go through them fast enough."  
  
He blushed and pushed on to what was easily the smallest gift in the pile. Signed by Scott, Jean, Rogue and Bobby. He let out a whooping noise as a digital camcorder was unwrapped. And lastly, he got to my gift.  
  
It had taken some effort to get a box to house a skateboard in, but found one I had. It was somewhat appropriately decked out in blue paper with a red ribbon, and I had fished out and placed one of my spider tracers instead of a bow. It wasn't bugging me because I hadn't turned it on. Evan pocketed the tracer and proceeded to tear through both the paper and the box alike to reveal the board.  
  
"Cool…"  
  
I smiled a little.  
  
"Thought you might like it."  
  
Logan and the professor both looked at me with arched eyebrows, both for different reasons, but let it pass.  
  
The party broke up not too long after, all of us once more congratulating Evan. My relatively good mood lasted only as long as the party itself as I found myself on the roof of the institute long into the night, staring up at the stars, wondering when the attack would come.  
  
My nerves were wound tight as lute-strings, and I recognized the feeling. It was almost as accurate as my Spider-Sense.  
  
It was that infamous calm-before-the-storm feeling. 


	11. Family

Chapter 10 - Family  
  
It's kind of funny when you think about it. When I came here, I was nothing. Less than that, if it's even possible. I had nothing, I had no one, and I wasn't sure I wanted to have anything or anyone because my luck is just that bad.  
  
But now I had things and people I cared about.  
  
People for whom I had broken a solemn oath to myself. I had become the very thing I had run from, the very thing I had tried to hide from.  
  
I was Peter Parker no longer.  
  
I was now Spider-Man.  
  
Peter Parker had wandered into the Xavier Institute, looking for a way to hide.  
  
Spider-Man was emerging from the Xavier Institute, looking for a way to shine.  
  
So how do I tell them?  
  
How do I tell these people whom I have lived with for months that they knew almost nothing about me?  
  
How do I tell them that on the inside I was laughing at them when they talked about how nice it must feel at times to be 'normal'?  
  
How do I tell the girl I'm falling for that I've lied to her face?  
  
How do I tell them, these people who have come to mean so much to me?  
  
I don't know, I've never known the answer to that question. I've only ever told to people beyond the professor my identity. And neither one reacted well.  
  
Mary Jane was fine at first, but after having the answers she had wanted for so long she started worrying all the time. The time she'd been kidnapped…  
  
At this point I'm forced to admit that the relationship probably wouldn't have lasted much longer, even if she had lived. Sad but true.  
  
And Felicia…  
  
That's not something I want to get into.  
  
Besides, I'm avoiding the question.  
  
How do I tell them?  
  
How do I tell these people, this… family… of mine?  
  
And the more I think about it, the more I realize that's what we are. We're family. And families don't keep things like this from each other.  
  
Or, at least, they're not supposed to. I got into some pretty tight spots with Aunt May over this, and I never told her.  
  
And with the coming battle, it makes it all the more urgent that I face up to this soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Peter? You up here?"  
  
The roof was Peter's thinking spot. When he wanted to be alone to think, this was where he came. He turned, dressed casually in a t-shirt and shorts, but there was something in his eyes for a moment. Something troubled and doubting. But it went away fast.  
  
_Maybe I'm just imagining things…_  
  
"What's up Kurt?"  
  
"The professor wanted to talk to you."  
  
He nodded. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he spun around, running for the edge. He was muttering to himself.  
  
"Damn. Not now."  
  
He ran back for me and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Kurt, teleport us to the professor! Now!"  
  
"What's…"  
  
The look in Peter's eyes stopped me cold.  
  
"R-Right…"  
  
-BAMPH-  
  
We were in front of the professor. Peter started talking without waiting for the professor.  
  
"They're coming. Now. We've got a few minutes, if that."  
  
The professor frowned.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Unless you can think of anyone else who would be coming in this direction spoiling for a fight so badly I can feel it."  
  
He nodded, and concentrated, sending out a telepathic signal. Moments later, everyone came into the library. He looked at us.  
  
"X-Men, suit up and get ready. The Sinister Six are coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor, you should go into the basement where it's safer."  
  
"Storm… Very well. I'll be in Cerebro, watching from there."  
  
I turned.  
  
"You go too Peter."  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"What?! I'm staying here, Kitty."  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
"You're brave Peter, but you're no match for the Six."  
  
Then I saw something strange. Peter's hands tightened into fists, and his eyes displayed an emotion I'd never seen in him before.  
  
Rage.  
  
Then it suddenly snuffed out and he snorted.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He turned and stalked away. I hurried after him.  
  
"Peter, wait…"  
  
He looked at me and sighed.  
  
"Kitty…"  
  
"Look, the professor told me what happened, at the mall. How you took out the other three robbers. If it were just the Brotherhood I'd want you to stay, but these guys…"  
  
He looked at me, and his eyes looked far away for a moment.  
  
"Are in a class all of their own."  
  
"Right."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'll go. I don't have to like it, but I'll accompany the professor to the basement."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then, I acted without thinking, and kissed him on the cheek before darting through a wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked next to the professor to the elevator. With a 'bing' noise, it opened. We entered and I was surprised that there wasn't any annoying elevator music. He looked up at me.  
  
"You're not going to stay down here are you?"  
  
I grinned.  
  
"No. I promised I'd go with you to the basement. I'm taking the elevator back up after that."  
  
He smiled as well.  
  
"Good. The voice of experience is always useful."  
  
We reached the bottom and he got out. He turned around to look at me seriously.  
  
"Good luck Peter."  
  
"Thanks. I need it. I _always_ need it."  
  
The elevator went back up.  
  
_What a day to not have my costume on…_  
  
The elevator binged again when I reached ground level. I headed for the stairs.  
  
_Best to get the jump on them from above. I hope…_  
  
I reached the roof and ran for the major spike in my Spider-Sense.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Below me? Chaos. Pure Chaos.  
  
Doctor Octopus was having a hard time keeping Wolverine, Spike and Nightcrawler away from him. Rhino was having his head messed with by Shadow Cat and Iceman. Jean, Cyclops and Beast were taking on Hobgoblin, and overhead Storm was having it out with Electro. I mentally counted off in my head. I didn't really expect to see Mysterio until he wanted me to, so I left him out.  
  
_Okay… Uh oh. Where's Rogue and Vulture?_  
  
I scanned the area around us, mostly up high. Then I spotted them.  
  
_Crap._  
  
It was one of Vulture's favorite tricks. Pick someone and fly really high in the air, then drop them. Sometimes he liked to tear limbs off first. He was trying something different now though. He was dive-bombing, with her still in his hands.  
  
_Oh boy. Only one shot to get this right…_  
  
I ran to catch up to his angle and jumped out into space. There was a muffled grunt as I landed on target.  
  
Right on Vulture's back.  
  
"What in the…"  
  
"Peter?!"  
  
I ignored both their protests and started clawing through the insulation on the back of his suit. A second later I was rewarded with a power pack under my palm, which I casually ripped out.  
  
"Bye Vulchy!"  
  
I grabbed Rogue's still gloved hand from his before he could drop her and made a leap, catching myself on the wing of Hobgoblin's glider. The large cackling laugh above me told me that was a mistake.  
  
"Oh boy. Today just gets better and better doesn't it?"  
  
I dropped instantly when I saw the Razor Bat launcher open up. The fall was much better than just waiting to be shredded. A second later we stopped falling, Jean using her telekinesis.  
  
"I though you were going downstairs with the professor!"  
  
"I did. Then I came back up… Crap."  
  
I launched myself at her, taking her to the ground as razor bats flew overhead.  
  
"I have got to be more careful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I winced as Rhino slammed through another wall. This was a good way to take him out, but the damage he was doing to the Institute…  
  
"Kitty! Incoming!"  
  
With Bobby's warning I turned to see an incoming Pumpkin bomb.  
  
_Uh oh…_  
  
I ran and took a slide on one of the ice paths Bobby had laid out for Rhino, getting out of the blast radius just in time. I looked over to see Peter of all people grappling with Doctor Octopus, and surprisingly, holding his own.  
  
He broke it off and hurried over to me, obviously upset.  
  
"Come on, get up, we don't have much time."  
  
"What do you mean? You were supposed to be in the basement with the professor!"  
  
He glared at me.  
  
"And I should have stayed too, because that's where Mysterio's heading right now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not anywhere around here, trust me. And that's the only place he would go."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Okay, Sco…"  
  
"No time. You and me, right now!"  
  
"Right."  
  
I harnessed my powers, taking us down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mind telling me what you're doing up here Peter? You were supposed to be in the basement…"  
  
"With the professor, I know but… uh oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
I pointed.  
  
Scott gaped in shock.  
  
"Who? How?"  
  
"Mysterio. I don't know how, but he's pretending to be me. Damn. Take care of things up here."  
  
Scott grabbed my arm.  
  
"You're going into another part of the institute to be safe."  
  
"I stand more of a chance against him than you Summers. Get going."  
  
"Peter…"  
  
"Scott, let him."  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"When we get down there, how are we supposed to tell which one is which? Just let him go."  
  
"How do we know it's him now?"  
  
"Because I felt his mind just now. I don't get _anything_ from the copy over there."  
  
_I really hope she didn't read it…_  
  
Scott grumbled but complied.  
  
"Fine. We'll need something so we know it's you though…"  
  
I grinned.  
  
"My password is 'spider'."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Fine, go!"  
  
_He's a little fond of that word… was it something I said?_  
  
I hurtled through the house, leaping over the Rhino as he came charging by after Iceman. The elevator made me a nervous wreck, but I managed. I fought an urge to curse at that annoying 'bing' sound as the elevator stopped. I stepped cautiously into the hallway. Watching a herd of horses go by told me to depend more on my Spider-Sense than my other senses.  
  
I walked through a wall that wasn't there to find myself in the hanger.  
  
_No one here, damn._  
  
But I knew that Cerebro was on the other side of the hallway. I ran out and through the grasslands scene once more to emerge at the familiar door. Still nothing, from my Spider-Sense or other wise.  
  
_Where are they?_  
  
Of course, this presented the frightening conclusion that they had come and gone already, not something I wanted to contemplate. Then I heard a groaning as Mysterio walked in through some mist, Kitty flung over his shoulder.  
  
_Well, at least they haven't left…_  
  
"Oh, so you're actually here? I give you credit for finding your way. Did you like my illusions?"  
  
"They were missing something."  
  
I couldn't see his face behind that fishbowl he used for a helmet, but ever the consummate actor he was, I knew Beck's eyebrow was raised.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. Substance."  
  
With that I jumped at him, leveling a kick. With the short distance between us, the only way I figured he had to avoid it was to not actually be there, something well within his abilities.  
  
I never expected to be knocked backwards.  
  
I hit the ground with a thump.  
  
"Ugh. I didn't know your suit enhanced your strength. When'd you put that in?"  
  
Again, I could only imagine the smile I knew was there.  
  
"Oh, a knowledgeable one are you? I must admit I'm afraid, to stealing and enhancing the Vulture's design. He doesn't know yet. But then, every artist is a thief, is he not?"  
  
With that, he picked me up and tossed me through the wall into the Cerebro chamber, where the professor waited. He concentrated.  
  
"Interesting. It's a robot. No free will of it's own."  
  
Mysterio laughed long and hard.  
  
"No, old man, I'm very much here. In the flesh as it were. But there have been several recent additions to my suit, and one is that my helmet protects my mind from your interference. You are helpless against my abilities."  
  
I started pushing rubble off myself.  
  
"You were always good at illusions Mysterio, but never that kind of work."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I must also admit there is a fair amount of credit due to the good doctor upstairs, as well as the Tinkerer. But now, dear lad, I must leave, or the professor and I will be late for our curtain call."  
  
He went for the professor, and I leapt into action, tackling him. He went down hard, and something flew out of his suit, hitting the professor in the head, knocking him out cold. The item tumbled off the ramp and into the bottom of the spherical chamber. We struggled, rolling around for a while. Kitty stirred then, getting up a bit groggily.  
  
"Kitty! Get the professor out of here!"  
  
She nodded dumbly and did what I asked. A few seconds later, Mysterio and I were alone.  
  
"You're strong, boy, but the girl won't make it far. I'd imagine my comrades are just mopping up there about now. I exit…"  
  
"Not likely Mysterio!"  
  
"Fool boy."  
  
He tossed me back, into the bottom of the chamber and hit a button on his wrist.  
  
"The bomb is not my style, but I'm afraid it will have to do. Good day."  
  
The device next to me started beeping as my Spider-Sense was tingling like mad as I leapt. I was almost to the closed door when it went off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My head hurt, but I got the professor to the surface. We came out of the ground, and I stopped in shock. Electro was holding some kind of flashlight that cast a pinkish glow on the others and Hobgoblin was herding them into a cage that was in front of a semi truck. Then there was a shout behind me, and I was grabbed by Rhino, who now had the professor in his other hand.  
  
I slipped out instantly.  
  
_*Run! NOW!*_  
  
Without stopping to think I did as told. I started running. Rhino was chasing me. I dove into the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I concentrated, guiding Kitty over to where we were hiding, when the ground blew up, sending us all to our knees. Kitty exited shortly after, more shaken than she had been when I'd made contact with her mind previously. When we recovered, I heard Dr. Octavious speaking.  
  
"Enough Rhino. We have what we came for. Let's go."  
  
"But Doc…"  
  
"I said _enough_ Rhino. Now, we must get these back to New York. Let's go. A few ragtag members won't solve anything."  
  
"Won't they go to the police or somethin'?"  
  
"No Rhino, they won't. _They_ can't. They're mutants, the police might just lock them away as a matter of course."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just accept the fact that they can't you lummox. Get in. We're leaving."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
Mysterio walked out of the mansion like he owned it.  
  
"A shame I had to level the place, it would have made a good location to film at."  
  
"Not everyone shares _your_ taste in the artistic Mysterio."  
  
"I'm aware."  
  
"And the boy who went after you?"  
  
"Dead. I had to use the bomb you gave me though."  
  
"We noticed. Very well. Now that all are accounted for…"  
  
"But da Vulture's missing. We couldn't find him after he went down."  
  
"Bah. If he can't take care of himself, then why worry over him. This just means less people to split the difference with."  
  
The Rhino's face brightened.  
  
"That's true, huh? See ya Toomy."  
  
They left after that. I turned back to the people who were left. Me, Kitty, Rogue and Spike.  
  
"Come on. We're going to New York. We're going after them."  
  
Kitty was more than a little distraught.  
  
"What about Peter?!"  
  
I nodded. I sat down and concentrated. I searched long and hard. I got nothing.  
  
"Kitty… I'm sorry. Mysterio was right. He couldn't have survived that blast."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"But maybe he's just unconscious, right? Maybe…"  
  
"No Kitty. Even if he were unconscious, I would still get _something_. I'm sorry."  
  
She collapsed into a ball of tears. I stood up and helped her to her feet, while Rogue helped up Evan.  
  
"We need to start moving if we're going to keep up with them."  
  
Rogue nodded and put her hand on Kitty's shoulder.  
  
"He saved my life today. We need to make sure he didn't do it in vain."  
  
She nodded, drying the last of her tears.  
  
"I know."  
  
When Kitty straightened, her face was hard and there was something in her eyes I had never seen before. She was older now. Sadder, but older, more mature.  
  
_The death of innocence._  
  
"Come on, all of you. We're going after them. We're going to get our family back." 


End file.
